


Sassy son of a bitch

by Ohmy-mcdanno (vibraniumarm)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Sassy Danny, Sassy Steve, sex texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumarm/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno
Summary: A series of short stories written with tumblr prompts about SMS.The chapters are not related.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: [SMS] i’m just laying in bed with nothing to do . .

 

*** * ***

 

**[Steve]** i’m just laying in bed with nothing to do . .

_[Danny]_ that’s new whats wrong?

**[Steve]** you’re in jersey

_[Danny]_ shut up go read a book

**[Steve]** cant quite concentrate

**[Steve]** i’m wearing your boxers 

_[Danny]_ you’re such an animal

**[Steve]** yea. what are you doin?

_[Danny]_ trying to remember which underw i forgot in your place

**[Steve]** the dark one with black stripes

_[Danny]_ the tight one

**[Steve]** i know

_[Danny]_ im videocalling you right now dont move.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: [SMS] turn my wet dreams into realities.

 

*** * ***

 

 **[Steve]** turn my wet dreams into realities.

Danny read it in the middle of a sip of his beer and he could feel the drink all the way from his throat up to his nose. Against Danny’s wish, his heart starting beating faster than usual. Was Steve saying that…

 _[Danny]_ wrong number?

He texts and decides to forget about it, Danny throws his mobile on the couch and goes for another sip. His cellphone rings again. Before unlocking the touchscreen there was the beginning of the text, and that was enough to make his body react.

 **[Steve]** thats for you danny you’re always in my wet hot dreams.

What?! Since when… What?! No, there was something wrong, that couldn’t be Steve.

 _[Danny]_ whoever you are give Steve his cellphone before he sees this

The reply comes fast. **[Steve]** this is me danny. wanna a proof?

The offer was temping. If that was Steve, how would he prove it? Is he sending him a picture? Maybe a picture of his… DANIEL. STOP.

 _[Danny]_ Yea.

Danny tries to convince himself that he needed to know if the cellphone was with Steve is actually a matter of security, he wanted to help his friend. That was a lie, of course, he wanted in fact to turn Steve’s wet dreams into realities.  
However the reply doesn’t come. Two minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Danny was about to call Jerry to track Steve’s phone to find out who took it when he hears someone unlocking the door. He didn’t have his gun next to him, so he gets cover. There was a moment of silence after the door open and closes, then Steve’s voice echos.

“Danny? I got your text. Do you still want that proof?”


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: [SMS] i’m touching myself right now. wish you were here

 

*** * ***

 

 _[Danny]_ I’m touching myself right now. wish you were here ;)

That sassy son of a bitch, it’s only Saturday morning and Danny knew that Steve was in a meeting with the Governor, Duke and other heads from the law enforcement of Oahu.

 **[Steve]** this is a bit early for you to be up on a a Saturday.

Sex texting with Danny was something that Steve never imagined to do, but he enjoyed it pretty much. He leaves his cellphone on his lap and tries to concentrate. Not much later it vibrates (it doesn’t help).

 _[Danny]_ I miss my Saturday morning blow job. Can’t stop thinking about it.

Steve tried to ignore but he couldn’t concentrate anymore in the Governor’s words, his thoughts were exclusively on Danny’s unread texts. He finally gives up checks his phone.

 _[Danny]_ I wish you were here mouthing me.

 _[Danny]_ Or me you. I think I don’t tell you enough how much I like to taste your cock.

 _[Danny]_ text me something babe, don’t leave me like this.

Shit. Shit. Shit. He needs to solve this.

 **[Steve]** Danny, shut up. I wish I could shut your mouth by putting my dick deep in your throat. When I get home I’ll jerk you off, ok? but I’m not gonna let you come until you beg me to let you. And I’ll still think about it.

 **[Steve]** Now stop the texting, be a good boy and wait for me in bed. Copy?

 _[Danny]_ Yes commander.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: [SMS] I’m thinking about all the dirty things I want to do to you

 

*** * ***

 

  
 **[Steve]** I’m thinking about all the dirty things I want to do to you

 _[Danny]_ Tell me more babe

 **[Steve]** oh, look who’s sassy now

 _[Danny]_ you started

 **[Steve]** of course I did, by shutting your mouth with mine. First thing I want to do.

 _[Danny]_ go on

 **[Steve]** then I want to cage you against the mattress

 _[Danny]_ I like that

 **[Steve]** I know. It’s when you start to moan

 _[Danny]_ just because your hands are all over me

 **[Steve]** every inch of you Danny, because you’re mine.

 _[Danny]_ yeah babe, you possessive animal

 **[Steve]** am I wrong?

 **[Steve]** your moans tell me you’re mine. your hard cock tells me you’re mine. I want to make you say you’re mine

 **[Steve]** mess this tidy hair of yours while I taste your skin. I’m gonna leave a mark somewhere only you and I will know of.

 **[Steve]** by then I’m sure you will be begging me to undress you, because you never shut your mouth. I will do it slowly taking my time to touch you everywhere.

 **[Steve]** Danny? Are you there?

 _[Danny]_ I’m touching myself, sorry

 **[Steve]** don’t be. I want to do that for you btw

 _[Danny]_ I can’t believe we are doing this while im in the couch and you in the bedroom. Wait for me, I’m coming for you babe

 **[Steve]** I bet you are.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt: [SMS] i’m going to make you scream my name tonight.

 

*** * ***

 

“Yo, Jerry, did you call me?”

 

“Well, yeah, Commander. I.. uh… Have a sit please.”

  
Jerry was visibly nervous about what he wanted to talk to Steve. His fingers didn’t stop moving, always touching something from the door to his place behind his desk.

  
“Is anything wrong, Jerry?”

  
“No, sir, I don’t think so, but I don’t want it to become a problem… Do you understand?”

  
“I think so, go on.”

 

“First of all, I’m not against it. And I wasn’t sneaking around… But if it got in my hands, imagine if…”

  
“Jerry, what’s wrong?”

  
With a heavy deep breath, Jerry gives his tablet to Steve. There was a conversation there and Steve knew what that was about right with the first text

 

 _[Danny]_ i’m going to make you scream my name tonight.

 

Steve couldn’t see himself but if he could bet, his money would be on him being absolutely purple. That was just the first of many very dirty sex texting that he has been exchanging with Danny for while now. No one knew about that. Well, Jerry knew it now.

  
“I assume you want me to get rid of it”

  
“Yep.”

  
Steve slides the tablet to Jerry’s hands, not very sure what to say. 

  
“Should I talk to Detective Williams?” Jerry asks.

  
“Oh no, no. Jerry. This conversation is never ever ever leaving this room. You understand?”

  
“Yes sir.” He pauses, biting his lips. “But I’m happy for you two. Sir”

  
Again Steve doesn’t know what to say, so he sticks with a simple ‘thank you’, gives Jerry a false-confident nod and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: [SMS] my hands. my hips. my lips. your body. tonight

* * *

 

At that exactly moment, Steve had the perfect view of his boyfriend from his office. Danny was reading something on his laptop, elbows on the table and head on both hands. His blonde hair was tidy was always and the memory of Danny blushing his hair in the morning suddenly came to Steve’s mind.

Steve wasn’t used to wake up with Danny by his side yet. But that was good, so damn good. Danny was warm and heavy and so, so sexy. Steve gets his phone and texts Danny.

[Steve] my hands. my hips. my lips. your body. tonight.

Steve waits for Danny’s reaction holding his breath. He hears the sms tune and so does Danny, who slowly takes this mobile to check it. Clearly Danny reads twice the text before moving his head to eye Steve, who was shamelessly staring his boyfriend. Slowly Danny’s head tilts in denial, however with a big smile, and Steve lifts his eyebrows in response. Danny’s fingers starts to type.

[Danny] I hate you

[Danny] 30 minutes to lunch time

[Danny] I’m all yours

[Danny] Still hate you tho

This time when Steve lifts his head from.his own mobile, Danny was the one already looking. Both men laugh and check the time. Early lunch time, maybe?


	7. Chapter 7

[ Steve ] sucking on a blow pop right now and wishing it was you…

Sassy son of a bitch.

If someone had told Danny that one day Steve would have so much influence on his dick, probably Danny would laugh hard. But now another thing was hard and Danny was in no good place.

[Danny] Why? WHY? Why do you need to text me such a thing?

[Steve] Because I miss your skin, your touch, your taste…

[Danny] But we saw each one hour ago. And I’m in the plane already, you know that.

[Steve] And yet you’re going to stay away for the next week and you just gave me taste of what I’m not gonna have.

Danny sees the flight attendant coming closer to ask him to turn off his phone. He types quickly a last SMS.

[Danny] When I get to Jersey I’ll treat you fine, babe.

* * *

When Danny was finally able to turn on his mobile in a private place, he had received seven texts from Steve.

[Steve] I can’t wait.

[Steve] I know it will take while but I really can’t wait.

[Steve] Had to go home to give me some me time. I miss you.

[Steve] But it’s not only your body, I unbelievably miss your voice and you complaining how I’m gonna get you killed someday.

[Steve] How did I manage to be so many years next to you but not with you? You are freaking addicting.

[Steve] Oh fuck am I bothering? I’m sorry I’ll stop with the texts.

[Steve] Hey Danno I’m sorry. I can’t help to think you will turn on the phone and see all these crazy texts and you’re gonna think I’m too needy or that maybe you’re not ready for us to be real a thing. I know we haven’t talked about it properly… I don’t want to pressure you. Just be ok.

How did this happen? How a start of sex texting turned into this? Danny sits in the edge of his bed and runs his fingers through his hair. His first thought was to throw his phone under the pillow and deal with it in the morning. But that was Steve. Danny reads the texts a couple of times again.

The two men as a couple started all of sudden, even though they’ve known each other for years. First Danny thought their flirting was just for fun, but he was enjoying it a little bit too much. Soon he couldn’t not touch Steve occasionally and started to think that if his partner wasn’t close something was wrong.

Their first kiss came as something so natural, it felt really right. They didn’t rush things but didn’t talk about their relationship either. The sext came and… wow. Things couldn’t get any better and there they were, at least six months together already.

Danny reads the texts one more time, calculating what time it was in Hawaii. He decides to call Steve. The phone rings only once before Steve answers it.

“Danny”

“Hey Steve, I’m in New Jersey already.”

“Good, good”

“I’ve got your texts…”

“Oh yeah, about that…”

“Do you want to tell me something, Steve?”

Steve clearly hesitates in the other side of the line. “I.. uh.. yeah… But I don’t know if we should talk through the phone…”

“C'mon, I’m not gonna be home until next week, we a talking now, talk.”

“Ok, fine. I want to tell you that I take us seriously and I would like to know if you do too”

“Of course I do.” Danny’s answer comes quickly. “Of course I do. I just didn’t know how you wanted to handle it. For me we could tell the team and my kids and-”

“Charlie and Grace? You want to tell your children about us?”

“Yeah, I mean, why not?”

“Danny… I love you, you know?”

“I love you too. How did you doubt that? Was from how I manage to see you everyday or from the uncountable blow jobs and great amount of sex?”

“Oh shut up.” Steve laughs and the sound was one really good to hear. “Are you going to tell your parents?”

“I feel like I’m 16 again, but I think I should, why not, right? I tell them, when I get back I tell Rachel and the kids and then we can tell the team. What do you think?”

“I think that when you come back home I won’t let you leave the house for an entire day”

“We are not 20 anymore, babe, not even close.”

“Ok, so we Netflix and chill”

Both men laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr, ohmy-mcdanno!


End file.
